


Just A Fantasy

by chromatic_78



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, face slapping (only once), lots of dirty talk, not technically Daddy!Hotch but pretty damn close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78
Summary: You end up sharing a hotel room with Hotch—who you may or not have been pining over for the past few months. Things are going well until one night when he decides to come back to the room a little earlier than usual.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 221





	Just A Fantasy

The past couple days had been trying, to say the least. The team was in the middle of handling one of the most brutal cases you’d ever seen and every turn seemed to lead to a dead end. Everyone was exhausted, so when Rossi suggested going out to dinner it was a unanimous yes. 

“My treat,” Rossi announced, followed by a chorus of protests from the group that he characteristically ignored and handed the waitress his card. 

“That’s kind of his MO,” Emily said, looking over at you. You had just been hired a few months ago, and Emily was always doing her best to keep you in the loop.

You laughed, “I figured,” and took one last sip of wine. As you set down your glass you couldn’t help but glance over at Hotch. He was locked in a conversation with Reid at the other end of the table. You had been rooming with the man for days, yet he was still a mystery to you. Sure, he was nice enough, but it felt a part of him was hidden away.

Morgan, sitting beside you, elbowed you, “See something you like?”

“Shut up,” you couldn’t help but crack a smile, “It’s not like that.”

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Morgan winked.

You felt yourself starting to blush and a wave of relief hit you when Rossie stood up and the rest of the team followed. The hotel was only a block away and the walk was a nice way to recover from the three glasses of wine you’d had—you might’ve gotten a little carried away, due in part to Emily’s influence. 

The whole team was staying on the same floor, but you and Hotch were at the very end of the hall. You said your goodbyes to everyone and by the time you had almost reached the room it was just you and him in the hall. “That was nice, I think everyone needed to unwind a bit,” you said, trying to make small talk.

“Hopefully they’ll all wake up with a fresh perspective,” Hotch unlocked the door and you both stepped inside. You took off your shoes and let your hair down while he removed his coat and tie. Normally you would try to clear your head, but this time you couldn’t help but let your mind wander as you watched Hotch unknot his tie and pop open the first button of his dress shirt. Your eyes met for a brief second before you quickly turned around. He cleared his throat, “I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright,” you turned to give him a polite smile, “I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back.”

When he was gone you changed out of your work clothes and into a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. You debated whether to wear a bra to bed or not, but decided against it; you’d be under the blankets, it’s not like Hotch would see anything anyway. You turned off all the lights, save for the small table lamp near the door, so Hotch could find his way around when he got back. 

Laying on top of the covers, in the bed closest to the door, you scrolled through your phone hoping to tire yourself out. The buzz from the alcohol was relaxing, but it wasn’t exactly sleep inducing. Maybe you had too much coffee earlier, you thought. You put your phone down and stared up at the ceiling, within minutes your thoughts were back to Hotch. He hadn’t been gone very long, so you figured you still had a good amount of time alone. 

Thoughts of Hotch, of course, brought about all the feelings you were trying so hard to suppress. There was just something in the way he talked, the way he carried himself, that drove you crazy. The image of him taking off his tie popped into your mind and you could already feel the warmth pooling between your legs. With a quick glance at the door you reached one hand down below the waistband of your shorts.

You started tracing slow circles around your clit, and soon you let your eyes flutter closed. Hotch’s lips on your neck, the weight of his body on top of yours, his fingers sliding in and out of you—you knew how wrong it was to fantasize about your boss, especially when you were sharing a room with him, but it felt too good to stop. Without even really noticing you moaned his name quietly, “Hotch.” You were so lost in your own fantasy that you didn’t notice the sound of the door unlocked and before you knew it Hotch was standing in the doorway.

Immediately you jerked your hand out of your shorts and sat up. “I’m so sorry,” you blurted out in shock, “Um, I can go stay in Emily and JJ’s room.” You got out of bed and went to zip up your suitcase, trying to look at anything but Hotch. He hadn’t moved from in front of the door. 

You heard his footsteps as you stuffed the last of your clothes into the suitcase. “You don’t have to leave,” he said quietly, “We’re all adults, it’s not a big deal.”

Your face felt like it was on fire, “No, really, I should go.”

When you turned Hotch was closer than you expected. He was looking at you from just a few feet away, “I didn’t even see anything, as far as I’m concerned this never happened.”

You pretended to examine something on your suitcase, “Thanks, but you don’t have to lie, I know you heard—”

“You moaning my name?” he asked, the barest hint of a smirk on his face. You balked, unsure of what to say. Before you could decide Hotch closed the distance between you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “I had my suspicions already.”

“I know it’s not appropriate, I wasn’t going to act on it,” you said, trying to make sense of what was happening. Even now, Hotch was no easier to read.

“You wouldn’t call touching yourself to the thought of me, knowing that I could walk in and catch you at any moment, ‘acting on it’?” You didn’t have time to reply because without warning he was kissing you. It was tentative and slow, but over much sooner than you would have liked. 

“Hotch—” you began.

“If we’re going to do this you need to call me Aaron,” he said, his eyes dark and his voice low. You nodded and his lips were on yours once again. This time he seemed to let himself go a little more, slipping his tongue into your mouth and pulling you against him. You ran a hand through his dark hair and suddenly he focused his attention on your neck. A soft moan escaped your lips as he sucked gently on the skin just below your ear.

He pulled away to whisper, “There are things I want to do with you, but you have to let me know if it goes too far, okay?”

Your voice shook, “Okay, but I’m willing to bet I can handle it.”

He laughed and you felt his whole frame shake against you before his tone shifted into something darker, “Take your clothes off and lie on the bed.”

You stepped back and removed your shorts first while he began unbuttoning his shirt. Part of you regretted not wearing a bra as you lifted your shirt off, now practically naked in front of him. By the time your panties were off he was shirtless and you couldn’t stop yourself from pausing to take in the view. He was unphased, “On your back, now.”

Your chest tightened and you laid down on the bed, not entirely sure what to expect. Hotch leaned down and kissed you again before kneeling down at the edge of the bed. You instinctively spread your legs, earning a cocky smile from Hotch. “You’re awfully eager,” he said, before gently kissing your inner thigh. His pace was agonizingly slow as he moved further and further up your thigh; you knew you were already soaking wet and this was only making things worse. 

Finally he licked along the length of your slit, making you shiver involuntarily. He spent a few seconds on your clit, all the while you tried to stay as still as possible. When he pulled away you felt two fingers slide into you and you let out a moan. “Fuck, you really got yourself worked up,” he said as he curled his fingers inside of you, making your hips jerk forward.

His tongue was on your clit once again, as he pumped his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace. Your breathing was heavy and erratic as you warned him, “I’m close.” With that he pulled his fingers out of you abruptly and stood up, staring down at you. “What the fuck?” you said, every part of you was aching to be touched again.

“You don’t cum until I tell you to,” he said, unbuttoning his pants and discarding them along with his boxers. He was hard and it was impossible not to look, as he was quite a bit larger than most men you’d been with. You sat up and leaned forward, ready to take him in your mouth and return to the favor he’d just given you, but he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you away. “I don’t want your mouth,” he spoke in a way that made it sound like an order.

You got on your back like before, but this time Hotch was on top of you. You could feel his cock against your stomach as he leaned down to kiss you, you could taste yourself on his lips and it turned you on more than you’d care to admit. He broke the kiss and, without a word, slowly slid into you. You groaned, getting used to his size as he began to thrust, and closed your eyes out of habit. A sharp slap across your face made you inhale sharply as your eyes flew open. “Look at me while I fuck you,” Hotch said, speeding up his thrusts.

Soon he pulled out and commanded roughly, “On your hands and knees.” You followed the order swiftly and before you had time to adjust he was gripping your hips and thrusting into you from behind. You cried out in earnest this time; from this angle it felt as though he might split you in half.

“Oh fuck, Aaron,” you moaned as his hips slammed into yours. Your words seemed to encourage him, as his movements became harder and deeper. 

He reached around and found your clit, playing with it while he fucked you. You felt yourself starting to tighten around him and he evidently felt it too, “That’s right, cum for me.” With that you fell apart, clenching hard around his cock as he groaned with you. “Such a good girl,” he muttered as he continued to thrust for a moment before pulling out and roughly flipping you over onto your back again.

He wasted no time pushing himself into you and resuming his unrelenting pace. The look on his face told you he was getting closer and you started, “I’m on the pill, you can—”

Hotch cut you off, “Just shut up and take it.” You moaned as you felt his cock start to throb and soon you were filled with warmth. You both took a moment to breath before he moved to lay down next to you. “Sorry if that was too intense,” he said, sounding oddly unsure of himself.

“Are you kidding?” you asked, propping yourself up on your side so you could see his face, “That was amazing.”

“Better than whatever you were fantasizing about earlier?” he asked, smiling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love getting feedback, so feel free to leave any comments, critiques, or requests for future stories in the comments :)


End file.
